


Take me with you

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: 旧文补档，Lofter上面简直是把文都屏蔽干净了。所以在陆续把写的都搬过来。这是为oneus产出的第一篇（虽然不是投稿第一篇）也是我个人非常喜欢的一篇。可能很多小可爱没看过这篇由某熊著名「分手」梗衍生的某喵缺乏安全感傻fufu的小甜饼，就上班摸鱼补档啦~bgm是标题同名take me with you希望食用愉快
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 9





	Take me with you

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，Lofter上面简直是把文都屏蔽干净了。所以在陆续把写的都搬过来。  
> 这是为oneus产出的第一篇（虽然不是投稿第一篇）也是我个人非常喜欢的一篇。可能很多小可爱没看过这篇由某熊著名「分手」梗衍生的某喵缺乏安全感傻fufu的小甜饼，就上班摸鱼补档啦~
> 
> bgm是标题同名take me with you 
> 
> 希望食用愉快

“我们分手吧”

“为什么？”

“厌倦了”

终于结束了夜间电台的行程，成员们钻进保姆车也没有了吵闹的力气，或是补眠或是刷手机。车内就这样安静了下来，经纪人也照顾成员们小音量打开了夜间电台。 吕焕雄靠在座椅上睡着了。金英助叹了口气给自家小男友盖好毯子，怕吕焕雄醒了难受又在脖颈下给垫了抱枕。安顿好一切，金英助看着车窗外流转的霓虹夜景，庆幸大家都在休息，没人能发现现在这种状态的自己。电台里的女声轻轻地唱着“I taste your taste, I sing your song. Take me with you, take me with you …”

跟吕焕雄确定关系交往有两年了，金英助现在还记得吕焕雄表白的那天晚上。其实有关吕焕雄的一切，金英助全部都记得。是第一次见面就一见钟情的弟弟，后来找准了时间深夜留在作曲室里等着吕焕雄敲门。得到了额外的关心和skinship的特权还是不够，又故意给建熙和抒澔看sunny照片独独排除吕焕雄让他误会。本以为还需要些时间和'小手段'，又计划了不知道多少种表白方案，吕焕雄却惊喜又意料之中地'自投罗网'了。能跟自己的恋人一起练习又一起出道，金英助觉得没有比自己更幸运更幸福的人了。出道后的吕焕雄变得更加自信，更懂得如何散发魅力，致命性感与清爽可爱全部手到拈来。

可还有一点变化就是，吕焕雄不再那么黏金英助了。

吕焕雄会在自己抱上来的时候推开自己，会说“英助哥过分的爱太过了”。吕焕雄可以是教唆李抒澔倒转冰淇淋的小恶魔，可以金建学依赖信任的舞蹈line好友，可以是李建熙最爱也最爱自己的98z成员，可以是孙东柱瘪下嘴就张开双臂安慰的哥哥。唯独不是金英助一个人的，吕焕雄。

电台里说分手台词的时候因为想着吕焕雄，金英助说不出口。可当面对面看着吕焕雄的表情，听着耳机里传来清晰无比的那句“分手吧，因为厌倦了”，金英助无法把这当做演戏来对待。金英助甚至觉得这是一句吕焕雄迟迟没有说出口，自己等待了许久的宣判。 “You can go on, go on, go on. Just take me with you”

“哥？”吕焕雄出声打断了金英助的思绪，“哥没睡一会儿吗？今天跑了一天不累吗？”

“嗯…不是很想睡，雄尼再睡会儿吧，回宿舍还有一段路”

帮吕焕雄掖了掖毯子，刚想继续沉浸在悲伤的假想分手氛围里就被握住了手。 “那哥牵着我吧”吕焕雄笑得像一只狡猾的小狐狸，而后又闭上眼睡着了。

“……“金英助看着手心里握着的手，苦笑着在心里默默讲出了忍了一整晚的话:“焕雄啊…如果你不爱我了，也请允许我继续爱你吧。就算…厌倦了，也不要推开我好吗？”

车终于停在了宿舍门口 “我去趟便利店买个可乐，你们有什么要我带的吗？”

“我想吃冰淇淋！哥给我买冰淇淋！”

“东柱啊，明天还有行程不能吃啊”

“经纪人发话了那就没办法了，我去去就回来”

拎着买好的可乐把全身重量压在小巷子的墙上长长地呼了一口气。压抑了一晚上，金英助觉得自己实在需要点尼古丁来缓解。虽然抽的次数少之又少，可偶尔像这种时候还是想要依赖一下这个伤肺不伤心的小东西。

“英助哥？”

吕焕雄的突然出现让金英助好不容易放松的神经又紧绷了起来。

“哥你今天怎么了？晚上回……唔？！”

吕焕雄被金英助单手抓着手腕按在墙上，与往常的温柔的吻不同，金英助好像故意要让吕焕雄痛一样吸得吕焕雄舌根发麻，手腕也因为挣扎又被粗鲁地按回墙上而蹭破了皮。

“金英助，你疯了？”

就算是愤怒吕焕雄的声音也异常冷静。金英助看着现在瞪着自己的这双眼睛，突然觉得现在吕焕雄的表情和晚上在电台时好像，仿佛下一秒就会把分手两个字说出口。金英助突然失了力，松开了被自己抓红的手腕，把头埋到了吕焕雄的颈窝里。

“吕焕雄，我们分手吧”

“为什么？”

“因为你厌倦了”

金英助迟迟没等到那句“好啊，分手吧”。金英助抬起头，看着面前的吕焕雄皱着眉头瞪着自己，觉得如果脸上可以写字那此时吕焕雄的脸上就写满了'你是不是脑子泡麻辣烫汤锅里了？！'

最后金英助也没有等到想象中的那句话，等来的是面前的小个子叹了口气，然后落在自己唇上的吻。

“我虽然不知道你发什么疯，但是我还没有看厌你这张该死的脸，也没有讨厌你这个在有镜头的地方也不知收敛的变态。”

“还有这次的柠檬爆珠味道我不喜欢，下次买回蓝莓的去。”

金英助呆站着，看着吕焕雄拍了拍衣服上的土转身走出了小巷子。

“走啦发什么楞，金英助小朋友找不到回宿舍的路要哥哥拉着手送回家吗？”

“嗯！要焕雄哥哥带英助回家”

“傻瓜”

“焕雄啊”

“怎么了英助小朋友？”

“焕雄啊…如果你不爱我了，也请允许我继续爱你吧。就算…厌倦了，也不要推开我好吗？”

“金英助”吕焕雄停下脚步，看着金英助一字一句地说“金英助，今天那个分手台词只是演戏而已不是对你说的。而且在你没有厌倦我之前我都不会说分手的。所以请你继续爱我吧，因为我也爱你。”

「I love you, and I don't know what to do. Now I know you think of ME and I can't get over U」

\----------------------------

-“雄宝宝为什么现在都不黏着我还总推开我啊Ծ‸Ծ”

-“因为有镜头啊你这个白痴！”

-“可你都不推开东柱的，还跟建学那么亲密(̨̡‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅)̧̢”

-“他们两个也需要有人打掩护啊！！！”


End file.
